


The Blossom Tree

by ThyBloodyHell



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blossom - Freeform, Couple, Drama, F/M, Love, M/F, NSFW, POV First Person, Romance, WIP, adult, blossomtree, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyBloodyHell/pseuds/ThyBloodyHell
Summary: . . .





	The Blossom Tree

   She caressed my cheek with her hand; her pink eyes against her milky white skin drew me in so easily. I slid my hand under her waist, flipping her over quickly but gentle. Her fragile frame looked small against my own. I coiled my fingers into her silky rose pink locks; which smelled like delicious blossoms and fresh oranges. To this day, I was very lucky to have her in my life.

   His eyes were gorgeous; baby blue and pale sea green clashing into one another. I trailed my fingertips down his hard jawline, his fingers in my hair. He smelt of vanilla and a rich autumn afternoon- a few of my most favorite things. I smiled brightly, unable to hold back a soft blush. He chuckled and leaned in, our lips melting into one another; mending as one. I draped my arms around his neck, his hand sliding down to the small of my back. I began wondering how I got so lucky, even when he’s been here this whole time.

  The city lights bled in through the windows, casting various shadows and where there wasn’t, the room was draped with multiple dull neon colors. Posters on walls and objects along shelves glowed and sparkled in the dim lighting. The lamps outside down below along the sidewalk casted crazy soft shades, mixing into the scheme of rainbows against the collected reflective buildings- dusk had approached.

  Our bodies were entwined with one another, laced together like snakes or maybe shoelaces. The fluffy fabric of the white rug beneath us tickled my skin inevitably. His teeth were along my throat, gently nipping and catching my flesh between them. He could easily rip me open, if he wanted to; parts of me wished he would. His scent filled my nostrils once again as I dug my fingers through his short styled blonde hair. I found myself burying my nose within his locks, feeling his lips moving towards my collarbone.

   Her skin tasted so incredibly sweet just as it smelled. It was delicate, pale and there was not a blemish to be seen. I wanted more of _her._ My teeth found their way to her collarbone, grazing over the formations that shaped out to her shoulders. My hands slipped freely up her shirt, cupping her perfect breasts. They fit so well into my grasp, motioning them in small slow circles. I latched my index fingers and thumbs onto her cherry pink nipples, hearing her cry out in surprise as I applied little pressure. Her hands gripped onto my hair and pulled. I closed my eyes, biting my lip and trying not to give in to such a little attempt to arouse me so easily.

   I squeezed his hips between my thighs a bit too tight, moaning out from the sweet tender playful gestures at my chest. My fingers twirled into his hair after releasing the firm grip I had made. My body suddenly began to feel on fire. I suddenly craved him more, I wanted to _feel_ him, _taste_ him. I placed both hands on either side of his head, wanting him to come back up here with me. His eyes flickered my way and I felt butterflies flying around inside my chest. He read my message and returned to me as I plunged into him, locking our lips as if to suffocate the both of us on purpose. My legs held onto him tighter as I began to feel different. My body wanted to feel more of him.

   The way she had looked at me, and the way she had launched herself at me made me more curious about her. Our tongues danced in slow circles as moans bounced back and forth between them. Her hands began exploring my body, as my own did to hers. I could tell she was ready, and I knew she was. She wanted me and I wanted her, that’s all I truly cared about right now.

 

-W I P-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. ♥


End file.
